I'm Back !
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: five years ago a pregnant Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald, on the advice of a family member ,ran away from her family and her life in harmony Maine taking her son with her now she's back and boy those she have a surprise for the residents of harmony.(surprise p
1. prologue

A/n: I know I really shouldn't be starting a new story but today's episode of passions gave me a idea for a story it will probably be about between 5-15 chapters everything in the show is the same with the exception of two things I cant disclose I hope you like it

Summary: five years ago a pregnant Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald, on the advice of a family member ,ran away from her family and her life in harmony Maine taking her son with her now she's back and boy those she have a surprise for the residents of harmony.(surprise pairing)

Prologue

" look at the mess you've gotten your self into your pregnant with Ethan's baby and he thinks its his and Gwen's "

" what else was I supposed to do Gwen and Rebecca stole my son from me and it's time they pay for it "

" but Theresa listen to yourself, does it make sense to give up one child to get back another"

" I'm not , I'm going to get little Ethan back and keep this baby I'm carrying "

" and how are you going to do that"

" I'll figure it out after the baby's born, plus I'll be living at the mansion so I'll be near little Ethan"

" I think the best thing for you to do is leave harmony and start over before this blows up in your face"

" no ! I cant …. I wont leave my little boy "

" you need to see things clear "

" I am and who are you to tell me all of this you have no right "

" look Theresa, I'm sorry I'm just trying to help you"

" well don't I don't need your help , so could you get out of my room , Gwen and Ethan will be here to take me to the mansion soon"

" ok I'll leave , I hope you think about what I said "

" yeah ,whatever"

Theresa watched as the person she was talking to walked out and Gwen and Ethan walked in.

" ready to go "

Ethan asked as they walked in

" you bet , I can't wait to see my son"

and as Theresa said that a plan hatched in her head.

They arrived at the mansion and Ethan showed Theresa where she would be staying. And she saw her son after being away from him for so long.

Later that night Theresa . slipped into her son's room and carefully shook him awake.

" mommy , is it time to get up already"

" yes sweetie me and you are going away I need you to be very quiet so we don't wake up uncle Ethan and Gwen"

" ok"

she grabbed some of his clothes and toys and carefully walked out of the room leading her son. She stopped when she heard footsteps.

" Sweetie stay here and be really quiet"

Theresa listened as the footsteps got closer and a woman who appeared to be one of the house keepers approached her.

" hi sorry to bother you but are you Ms. Lopez- Fitzgerald"

" yes I am, did something happen to my mother"

' oh no , Mrs. Winthrop sent me to make sure you were all right , its pretty late why are you up"

" oh I get late night food cravings sometimes"

" oh would you like me have the cook make you something"

" no its ok I can get it myself"

" alright , but if you need me press 7 on your phone and I will be right up"

" thank you I'll do that"

the maid left and theresa checked to see if there was anybody else and she picked up little Ethan and sneaked past the guards.

She pulled out her cell phone after getting a safe distance from the estate and called a cab.

The cab picked her up and she had him take her to the bus stop.

She got inside the bus station and looked at all the scheduled places buses were going and decided to choose Illinois, Chicago exact.

She bought the ticket . and got on the bus she was on her way to a new life .

a/n 2: thank you for reading this since i have so many other stories i will only post the first chapter if i get any intrest which would be like 5 reviews or more please r&r let me know what you think

-RMSOBlue


	2. living the new life

A/n: here's the first chapter I'm glad you all like the story and as for the title of this story due to majority vote the title is "I'm back" thank you for letting me know which title would better fit the story

Thanks to: Lacy

Mar0506

THEROX4EVER03

Elm-tree10

Chanelnbr5

Angelbabe385

MahoganyMiss

For reviewing and with out further notes from me here's the first chapter enjoy.

Quick note: for the purposes of this story Theresa left harmony when she was 3 months pregnant

Chapter 1:living the new life

" mom I'm home, where are you?"

" I'm in the kitchen"

" hi mom , did you have a good day"

" yes I did"

Theresa said as she turned around and hugged her son .

" is dad home yet "

her oldest asked as he set his backpack down and took a seat on a kitchen stool.

" No he went to pick up the triplets, he should be back any minute now"

" are you working today?"

" no , I took the day off to spend the day with my birthday boy"

" you did! did dad take the day off too? "

" in fact he did and we're all going out tonight to celebrate"

" all of us ? Couldn't we leave the triplets with Betsy and let it be you me and dad"

Little Ethan said referring to there neighbor and sometimes babysitter . it was his birthday and for once he wanted to spend it without his annoying younger siblings.

" no we cant leave them with Betsy, why don't you want them to come"

Theresa said stopping what she was doing and facing her son.

" because there annoying and I just want to spend time alone with you and dad."

Little Ethan then put his head down as if afraid of what his mother might say.

" I'll tell you what how about you cope with the triplets today and on Saturday dad and I will take just you out."

" no triplets?"

" no triplets"

" promise?"

" promise , now why don't you put your stuff away and I'll make you a snack"

" ok, thanks mom"

Theresa watched as her son ran happily up the stairs and just as he left the front door burst open and three high pitched voices could be heard yelling and laughing .

Theresa watched as her three youngest came running into the kitchen searching for their mother.

" hi mommy " they all said at once

" hey sweeties did you have a good day"

at that all three started talking at once each trying to tell their mother how there day went.

" whoa calm down , one at a time"

" sorry mommy" they said

" It's ok, where's your daddy"

Before they could answer a man entered the room and walked over to her .

" There you are "

she said walking over to her husband and giving him a sweet but passionate kiss.

" I see you missed me "

"ewwwwwww"

" don't eww yet you three are next"

he grabbed one of the triplets and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

" there you go Licia"

" what about me daddy"

" and me too"

" I didn't forget about you Angie or you Didi " he said giving the other two kisses

" now go upstairs and put your back packs away and be nice to your brother it's his birthday"

" ok daddy"

Theresa watched as her three little angels walked up the stairs. Her life had changed so much in the past 5 years since she left harmony with her son.

When she had arrived in Chicago she quickly found a job as a waitress where she worked and saved to rent a small apartment for her and her son.

Until one day she was in a clothes store and offered advice to women about the garment she was thinking of purchasing and a fashion specialist happened to be there and heard the whole conversation so she offered Theresa a job , after a very impressive interview.

With the money from her new job she was able to move to a bigger place that would suit her little Ethan and the new baby.

Her husband broke her out of her reverie by grabbing her waist and spinning her around towards him.

" Have I told you how beautiful you look today"

" hmm let me think, twice when I woke up once at breakfast and now makes four, and I wouldn't mind if you told me again"

" I love you Theresa"

" I love you too"

Theresa thought back to how she met her husband.

She had been at this fancy party that her fashion company was throwing when she first saw him. She watched as he casually mingled with the other guest and she sensed he didn't want to be there. Especially as she watched him somberly walk over to the mini bar. Where she had been sipping a water

&Flash back&

" is this seat taken "

" no your welcome to sit down"

they both sat in silence until he spoke

" I haven't seen you at these parties before you new"

" yeah I started working for Star Fashions about a month ago , I work in the design coordination department"

" I see, I'm here because my family's company is thinking of planning a merger with the retail department"

" you should probably be talking to Jessica she's head of retail or Rosa she's also in charge of retail "

" thanks , but if it's alright I'd rather stay here and talk to you"

" that was pretty lame "

" I know but I mean it , I really want to talk to you , you seem like an interesting person that I could get to know"

" wait a minute , before you try to 'put the moves on me' I think you should know a few things"

"ok"

" first of all I have a four year old son, second of all I'm four months pregnant and single"

Theresa waited for his reaction. She expected him to walk away and go talk to someone else but he just looked at her the same way he was before.

" your still here"

"yeah"

" even after I told you all that"

" so "

"so, most guys wouldn't want to talk to a girl who has a toddler and another one on the way"

" well , lets just say I'm not most guys"

Theresa looked at him skeptically he seemed ok with the fact that she had a child and a pending child but she suspected he would walk away if he knew her reason for leaving harmony and how she got pregnant in the first place. Nor did she want her heart broken

" well ,I'm sorry but I'm not interested in starting a relationship I only want to focus on taking care of my children"

Theresa said starting to get up from her seat

" Well if you change your mind give me a call"

He handed her a card and walked away mingling some more as she watched him.

She quickly threw the card away and never expected to run in to him again but boy was she surprised .when he saved her from being mugged one day on the street.

" I know you said your not ready for any relationships but would it be ok if we were friends"

& end flash back &

Theresa thought about it for awhile and figured it wouldn't hurt.

So they quickly became friends and he supported her through out her pregnancy going with her to all her doctor appoints and setting up the nursery. She thought back to when she first learned she was having triplets.

& flash back &

" oh my goodness, look at that"

" what's wrong doctor is there something wrong with Theresa or the baby"

"no but come and look at this"

the doctor pointed to the ultra sound screen

" see right there is a head and over there is another head and right over there is a third head

" three heads does that mean that….gasp "

" yes your having triplets"

Theresa could not believe it three babies, she'd need to get a bigger apartment and not to mention her salary wouldn't be enough .

Her now husband saw the anxiety on her face and took a hold of her hand.

"it's gonna be ok , don't worry about anything I'm here for you"

& end flash back &

Theresa had looked up at him and hugged him. He had done so much for her been there for her when she needed him and when she had told him about her life in harmony. He didn't turn away from but told her he too had had a lost love once.

Just like he promised in that doctors office that day he stood by her for her last five months of her pregnancy he took care of little Ethan picked him up from pre school and always made sure Theresa was comfortable since she was on bed rest .

Then the day came when it was time for her to give birth. He made sure a neighbor could watch little Ethan before he rushed Theresa off to the hospital.

& flash back &

" ok Theresa , I want you to count to three with me then I want you to push"

" one, two ,three now push"

Theresa screamed as she pushed

" ok stop , I see a head"

" congratulations it's a little girl" the doctor said as the nurse cleaned up the baby and wrapped her in pink after cutting the cord "

" ok just two more"

" you say that as if this is easy" Theresa spat out extremely exhausted

" ok were gonna count again, one two three now push"

Theresa pushed then was told to stop as the doctor took the baby.

" congratulation's its another girl"

Theresa was breathing pretty hard by then and he continued to hold her hand and softly wiped her forehead.

" your doing great just one more ,ok you can do it"

she smiled up at him

"ok, I'm ready"

" alright time to count again, one, two ,three, push"

Theresa pushed and out popped the head.

" and we have another girl" the doctor said

they wrapped her up and handed all three to the proud mother.

" look at them there so beautiful and so tiny ,I remember when little Ethan was this small"

she said as she held them close.

" do you have names picked out " a nurse asked

" not yet I figured I would know once I looked carefully at each one plus I didn't know what I was having"

" I think I'll name you Nadia Rosalyn , Didi for short" she said pointing to the first one born

" that's a beautiful name" he said

" and you I think I'll name you Angelina Whitney after my grandmother and my best friend Angie for short" she said pointing to the second born.

She turned to him " I think you should name the last one"

" really are you sure"

" yeah , you've done so much for me you've earned this right"

" ok " he said looking at the last born triplet

" how about we call you Alicia Veronica , Licia for short"

" I love it , thank you so much for being here"

the nurse then took the babies away to be put them in the nursery.

" it's pretty late I'm sure you wanna get home and rest I'll be fine"

" actually I'm not tired at all in fact I wanted to ask you something"

" ok, shoot"

he reached for his coat took out a box and got down on one knee.

" I know your extremely tired and this isn't exactly romantic but I felt this was the right time …"

Theresa sat up and looked at him shocked

" T during our friendship I've grown to love and respect you and I want us to be together I love you, will you marry me"

Theresa didn't know what to say, he meant a lot to her but she wasn't sure if she loved him , was she truly over Ethan.

She looked at the man before her and knew her answer right away.

" I love you too and yes I will marry you"

About two months later Theresa became Theresa Lopez -Fitzgerald –winters in a small ceremony and her new husband adopted Didi, Licia, Angie and little Ethan as his own

&end flash back&

" T, hello sweetie you in there"

" oh sorry , what did you say"

" what where you thinking about "

" you me , the kids our life"

" do you miss it "

" miss what?"

" harmony"

" no ,why would you even think that or bring it up"

" I don't its just …. Maybe we should talk about this after Ethan's birthday party"

Theresa looked at her husband confused but nodded her head in agreement .there was obviously something he wanted to tell her but she figured it could wait after they celebrated there son's ninth birthday.

" hi dad"

little Ethan said as he came down the stairs and hugged his father.

" how ya doing birthday boy you have a good day at school"

" yep, mom said your not working today and that were going out'

" that's right anywhere you wanna go to eat it's your choice"

" I wanna go to Keagan's"

he said referring to a restaurant similar to chuckie cheese but had a bigger arcade and games for various ages plus a lounge for adults.

" alright , I'll call for reservations"

Theresa watched her husband go into the kitchen and decided to go up stairs and check on the girls.

" what are you girls up to"

theresa said before entering the room

" nothing mommy"

" oh really Angie , then where are your sisters"

" uh……."

" Angie"

" they're in the closet mommy"

Theresa walked over to the closet to find the two other parts of the triad . sitting in the closet . Nadia had a tube of lipstick that was half gone and Licia seemed to be wearing the missing lipstick.

" what did I say about touching mommy's things without asking"

"sorry mommy"

Theresa sighed she loved her little girls but sometimes the four ½ year olds could be a real hand full.

" Angie , Nadia, go downstairs and eat your snacks while I get Licia cleaned up"

they both nodded and left the room . Theresa then lead Licia into the bathroom where she wiped off the lipstick and put a new shirt on her since some lipstick had fallen on it before she walked with her daughter down the stairs.

Later that night

After the party at Keagan's they returned home and Theresa tucked in the triplets and said goodnight to little Ethan before joining her husband in bed.

She noticed that he seemed a little tense

" baby what's wrong and why did you mention harmony

earlier"

he turned and faced her

" I got a call today from my mother"

" your mother I thought you said you and your family weren't close and what does this have to do with Harmony"

" me and my family aren't close , it's just that there's been a death in the family and the deceased has left everything to me"

" and this relative happens to live in Harmony"

" yes, and I have to go there to manage his affairs"

" but what does that have to do with me you'll go and come back right"

" actually it would have to be a pretty long stay, I want you to come with me"

" I can't my work has a big project coming up and Ethan is still in school"

" I know we don't have to leave right away "

" I don't know if I'm ready to go back, but I'll think about it "

" Ok"

with that said she kissed her husband and turned off the light but she couldn't sleep. She thought about how she left things and harmony and how her family especially one in particular would react with her coming back.

You won't know unless you go

A little voice in her head said. She knew what she had to do she would go back as soon as school ended for little ethan and she finished the project at work she would be going back to harmony.

A/n: what do you think I've been working on this chapter for the past few days if anything is confusing to you don't worry about it, it will be better explained in future chapters along with the revealing of Theresa's husband thanks for reading please review

-RMSOBlue


	3. going home

**A/n: **I'm back I wont be able to update too frequently, especially now that school started but I thought I would update before I got a bunch of home work I hope you enjoy this chapter

-**RMSOBlue**

****

**Thanks to: **

_Svata2004- I'm glad you like it_

_Mar0506 – thanks for the review her husband will be revealed very soon _

_Ilovelove18- your very perceptive very good guess_

_Therox4ever03- patience you'll soon find out_

**Chapter 2: going home **

It was a month after Theresa and her husband had that talk about going to Harmony. She had finished up that project at work and some how convinced her company to let her, one of their top fashion experts, to transfer to a smaller division in Harmony while her husband would be handling his family's affairs.

Little Ethan had finished his year in school and was ready to go on vacation and meet both of his grandmothers, that he had heard little to nothing about and the triplets were excited to go somewhere. Theresa had made arrangements to have a friend house sit and have her mail transferred to harmony for the month or two they planned to stay at the B&B.

Theresa was very nervous about returning as was her husband , who didn't tell her the cause of his anxiety but they both knew they had to face their past and confront the people who were once in their lives.

"You ready to go?" Theresa asked her husband.

Their stuff was packed into their car the kids were seated and belted all the two adults had to do was lock the front door , get in the car and drive off.

"ready as I can be"

they got in the car and started on the long drive to harmony Maine.

**Few hours later**

The kids had all fallen asleep within the first hour of driving , but now little Ethan had awakened and had some questions stirring in his mind and since his little sisters were all asleep he would have no interruptions from them .

"mom?"

"yes Ethan"

"can you tell me about grandma "

"well , what do you wanna know"

"uh, what's she like ,is she nice?"

"yes your grandmother is a very sweet and caring women she'll be very happy to see you"

"how come I'm just meeting her now"

Theresa was fine with his other questions but she really didn't want to tell her son the truth about why she left he didn't even remember she knew he would find out sooner or later because as soon as Gwen and Ethan found out she was back he and his sisters could be taken away from her.

"well me and your daddy have been busy working and taking care of you and your sisters so we couldn't take a vacation to Harmony"

"oh , ok "

little Ethan then settled back in his seat where he fell asleep shortly after . Theresa however couldn't sleep because once the would arrive in harmony, which would be in about an hour , she would have to face her past and the consequences of leaving harmony those 5 years ago.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&& Theresa's POV&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

" Theresa, sweetie wake up"

" Huh, what "

" We're here, we're in Harmony"

Theresa opened her eyes and saw what her husband said to be true. She saw the familiar building and sites of her hometown. The church, schools ,small businesses, houses and parks. It all looked the same but she knew all of it had probably changed .

" so where do I go from here to get to your mothers house"

" ok , take this left and it should be straight down the next street and to the right and the house should be there"

Her husband followed her direction and drove into the driveway of the Lopez- Fitzgerald house, earlier they had stopped at a gas station and looked in the phone book/directory to find out where her mother was staying. Theresa was surprised to find her mother owned a house near her high school, she figured Rebecca and Julian had stopped blackmailing people not to hire her mother and siblings.

Theresa slowly got out and went to the back passenger door and opened the child lock door so little Ethan and the triplets could get out . she closed the door and noticed that her husband didn't get out

" sweetie why aren't you getting out"

" I have to go see my mother I'll come back for you and the kids and meet your mother"

" oh, ok"

Theresa said hesitantly she kissed him on the cheek and led little Ethan and the girls toward the front door.

" Mommy?, where's daddy going " a sleepy Licia asked

" Daddy has to go somewhere he'll be back to pick us up"

"Ok"

Theresa rang the door bell and waited for someone to answer she could hear footsteps coming towards the door and which each step heard she grew more and more nervous. What would she say when she saw her mother would pillar be angry or happy to see her.

The door opened and a girl who looked to be between the ages of 16 and 18 answered the door . she took a look at Theresa and her children before speaking .

" may I help you ?"

" uh , does Pillar Lopez – Fitzgerald live here"

" yes hold on a minute"

the girl turned around and yelled "Mama there's someone at the door for you"

_mama she said mama who is this girl_

Theresa waited as an older women appeared at the door Theresa knew at once that it was her mother

" Theresa, is that you "

**&&&&&&&&&&&&& Theresa's husbands POV&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

after dropping off Theresa and the kids he drove till he came upon a huge gate he pulled up and stooped to talk into the security box.

" state your purpose and name "

" I'm here to see my father and my name is ….."

he said his name and the gate opened he drove in then walked up to the door just when he was about to knock on the door it opened.

" father "

" son"

" well aren't you going to invite me in"

his father opened the door and walked away , he followed after him.

The walked down a hallway that led to an office . his father sat down in a chair behind a desk and motioned for his son to sit in the chair directly facing the other side .

" so, I'm assuming your mother called you "

" yes she did "

" and what did she tell you exactly"

" that their was a death in the family and that I needed to be here , I assumed it was you father but I see you are fine"

" yes I am very much alive "

there was silence between the two until a maid walked in.

" Mr. Brown is here sir"

" thank you Sallie tell him to come in"

the maid left the room and a few minutes later a Caucasian man with brown hair walked in carrying a briefcase.

" Mr. Brown I'd like you to meet my son , son…this is Joseph brown one of our lawyers "

" I'm also the main lawyer for the deceased and he wanted me to show you two his last will and testament"

the lawyer put the tape in and they all focused on the screen as a face appeared.

" Hello, if you are watching this tape then I am no longer on this earth .... I'll just cut to who gets what I thought you care little to nothing that I am gone especially you my son I wouldn't be surprised if it was you who caused my death actually you wouldn't have had the guts to do it. Now my estate, various companies and our family fortune shall all go to my eldest grandson Nicholas Foxworth Winters, even though you changed your name your still a crane and the best to run the company. Now as for your insolent father and betrayer aunt ,they will get nothing absolutely nothing, well you'll still have your houses but you wont get any of my money"

and with that the face of Alistair crane faded out and the lawyer shut the TV off.

" I have some papers for you to sign and then all your grandfather mentioned and more will be yours"

He couldn't believe it his grandfather had left everything to him, he couldn't wait to tell Theresa and his kids but that would also mean telling her who he really was he hoped she would understand when he told her he was part of the towns richest families .

A/n: did you like it I finally revealed the name of her husband in the next chapter I will explain more on why he was in Chicago, why he changed his name and stuff in the next chapter if your confused please R&R I'll try to update next week thank you for reading

-RMSOBlue


End file.
